the_new_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Eurovision Song Contest Wiki
The New Eurovision Song Contest, often shortened to TNESC, is a song contest on Youtube, organised by YouTube user Jerry ESC. The competition was based upon the existing Eurovision Song Contest held among the member countries of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) since 1956. The current and official executive supervisor is Jerry ESC. Each country's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for each show (semi-final or final) to determine the qualifiers and the winner of the edition. So far, six different countries have won the competition and therefore hosted the contest. Apart from France, who hosted due to being the organizer of the contest, Liechtenstein, Iceland, Finland, France, the Czech Republic ,Slovenia and Iran have all been winners and hosts of the contest, while France won the contest twice. The highest scoring winner, is Liechtenstein's Zoë who won the first edition with her song "Dangerous Affair" which got 256 points, 6 points ahead the runner-up. History On 26th August 2017, Jerry ESC, executive supervisor of the New Eurovision Broadcasting Union decided to open an international music contest, in that every full member of the TNEBU can take part by sending artists representing their countries with songs. It was called The New Eurovision Song Contest. The name was inspired by the Northern Hemisphere in that all the TNEBU countries were at that time. In the beginnings the contest was not fully developed so there were a lot of rule changes in that phase. The first ever New Eurovision Song Contest started on 30th August 2017. It was held in the capital city of France which also was the first ever country to host The New Eurovision Song Contest and also the first ever direct qualifier for the final. Sixty nations took part in first edition each submitting one entry to the contest. Each country awarded 12 points to their favorite, 10 points to their second favourite and then 8 points to 1 point for the rest. Televotes are also counted, except in the sixth edition. Liechtenstein was the first ever country to win the contest. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following edition. Slogans Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, develop the contest's theme and visual design. Editions# Sixty countries have made its debut for the first edition of the contest, with sixty-six countries having participated for at least one time Format The contest's format was the same during the first editions; three semi-finals and a final were held. The top ten scored countries from each semi-final advanced to the final. In the first edition, there won't be a Big 6, meaning that countries finishing in top 6 would still have to compete in the semi-finals, with the exception of the winner. As more countries joined the contest, the more changes the TNEBU made to the contest. In the second to third edition the second chance round was introduced. The two countries who received the highest amount of points will advance to the Grand Final. Since the very first edition the winning country of each edition is automatically chosen to be the host of the next edition. Rules There are several rules of the contest in order to enter. Main rule of the contest is that the country has to officially join the TNEBU with a certain broadcaster before applying to enter the contest. Regarding the broadcaster, any broadcaster can be accepted by the TNEBU if it consists the qualifications of it. Participation The country must be a member of the New Eurovision Broadcasting Union with an active broadcaster. If the country is not a member, then an application must be made to the organization with the appropriate information. In order to take part in one edition, the country must confirm within the given deadline for confirmation. If the country does not confirm their participation before the deadline, then they are not allowed to participate. The song Before selecting an entry, each broadcaster must take into consideration the following rules. *Songs that have taken part in the Eurovision Song Contest or its Junior version are not allowed to take part in the contest. *Songs from national finals in the Eurovision Song Contest are also not allowed to take part. *There are no restrictions regarding the language; the song can be in any language, no matter the country it represents. The artist(s) *In case of an internal selection or a national selection, the singer must be native to the country. *There are no age limits for the artist, meaning that artists of any age will be eligible to compete. *Artists that have taken part in the Eurovision Song Contest or its Junior version are not allowed to take part in the contest. However, artists who failed to qualify for the Grand Final in the Eurovision Song Contest are allowed to take part. Voting Each country awards one set of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. The country must vote in its corresponding semi-final and in the final unless if the country doesn't qualify for the final. Countries that did not vote on time will be disqualified. For the televoting, people can choose to vote either in the semi-finals or the final or in all events. Borrowing Some countries that have smaller music industries are allowed to borrow from neighbouring or countries they have connections with. They do not need to host a national selection in order to select an artist from their borrowing country. These countries are the following: *Andorra from Spain and France *Liechtenstein from Austria and Switzerland *Luxembourg from Belgium, France and Germany *Monaco from France *San Marino from Italy *Montenegro from Serbia *Kosovo from Albania *Cyprus from Greece Note that these countries cannot borrow singers that are not fully native to the borrowing country. Also, the respective Head of Delegation must be asked for permission to use the artist from their country. Winners Category:Browse